Balance of Evil
by Mahler Avatar
Summary: For whitem's MMP Contest: Monkey Fist tries to usurp Ron as the Mystical Monkey Master, but things quickly go awry. An ancient evil awakens and threatens the friendship of Team Possible. It's got drama, comedy, romance, angst, even Lorwardians! K/R, Yori.
1. Beginnings

Welcome to the first installment of my entry to **Whitem's MMP Challenge**. Best of luck to all who enter…

Standard disclaimers apply: Kim Possible is owned by Disney, and I earn nothing from this except the joy of writing and entertaining the Kimmunity at large. And leave a review, I promise a reply.

* * *

Today was the big day. After many months of eager anticipation, the newly rebuilt Bueno Nacho was finally having its Grand Reopening, and Ron Stoppable couldn't be happier.

The residents of Middleton had long since lost count of how many Grand Reopenings of Bueno Naco #582 there had actually been, the iconic Mexican fast food place having been destroyed many times in the past by various and sundry threats, such as a genetically enhanced dinosaur, robotic toys developed by a mad scientist bent on world domination, and even a rampaging 15-foot tall mutated behemoth named Ron Stoppable (thanks to a rather unfortunate combination of an exclusive Bueno Nacho diet and a vat of mysterious chemicals). Most recently, its destruction had been brought about by rampaging aliens from another world, specifically the Lorwardians, who had been bent on subjugating the entire planet.

"So, KP, ready for the big show?"

Ron anxiously adjusted his tie as he addressed Kim Possible, world saving teen heroine and cheerleader extraordinaire, and now his girlfriend for just over a year.

"Sure, Ron. And just a gentle reminder, please don't get carried away with any big-headiness this time? I know that it's spankin' to have defeated the aliens that wrecked your favorite restaurant, but let's try and keep your ego under control, okay?"

As Kim had been best friends with Ron since pre-K, she had no problem talking to him straight. Up to now he had also been her sidekick, but after his nearly single-handed defeat of the Lorwardians, Ron was now a world saver himself almost on a par with Kim. But in spite of his usual lack of self-confidence, he also occasionally got an inflated ego when granted a windfall in either popularity or finances. Or most recently, with the sudden exponential increase in his Mystical Monkey Power that he had used to both save Kim and the world.

"Hey, Kim, no problemo. Remember, it's me!"

Kim grimaced. "That's what I'm afraid of."

She gave him a gentle kiss followed by a sly look. "And I mean that in the nicest way."

Ron likewise grimaced. "Yeah, KP. Totally comprendo, I promise. But now I get to cut the ribbon for my fav-o-rite eating establishment!"

He licked his lips in anticipation. "And then all the cheese nachos we can eat."

His eyes glazed over as he began to drool. He snapped back to reality when Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, popped out of his pocket at the mere mention of his favorite food.

"Mmm! _Cheese!_"

Much more than just a pet, Ron actually considered Rufus a part of the family, as he had frequently given Team Possible critical help at many times in the past, as well as being Ron's closest confidant. And he was nearly as excited as Ron was at the moment, having done without Bueno Nacho for nearly two months now as well.

_Beep-beep-BEE-beep!_

Kim's Kimmunicator sounded, and she had a feeling she knew who would be on the other end. She flipped it open.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

A worried Wade Load replied, "Hey, where are you guys? The mayor's starting to get worried."

"No big, Wade. We'll be there in five."

Rounding out Team Possible was Kim's super genius computer whiz and keeper of her website, Wade Load. With his brilliant technical know-how, they had managed to beat every super villain that had ever dared to tangle with them.

But events were about to occur which would stretch the closely knit friendship of Team Possible to the breaking point, as they faced an evil challenge unlike any other: one from beyond the grave. But today, all was right with the world. Well, until Ron arrived for the ribbon-cutting ceremony, that is.

The mayor breathed a small sigh of relief as soon as Kim and Ron arrived, and grabbed the microphone to address the large crowd that had gathered for the eagerly anticipated event.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Middleton welcomes the world-saving members of Team Possible: Kim Possible…"

The crowd broke out in immediate applause.

"And her sidekick, Ron… Ron…" He hesitated as he tried to find Ron's last name in his notes.

Ron hissed, "Stoppable!"

"Ah, yes. Ron Stoppable!"

As the crowd continued to applaud, the mayor whispered an apology. "Sorry!"

Ron merely shrugged. "No problem, I've gotten used to it."

The mayor continued with a wide smile. "And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for! The scissors, please?"

An underling hastened to his side and whispered furtively into his ear. The mayor momentarily looked panic-stricken, but then just shrugged as he sadly turned to address the expectant gathering.

"I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen. Our ribbon-cutting scissors have been borrowed by the city of Upperton for another ceremony that's being held concurrently, so unfortunately, we won't be able to…"

Ron immediately perked up and began jumping up and down in excitement. "Ooh, ooh! Mr. Mayor, Mr. Mayor!"

He quickly whispered his idea into the Mayor's ear, to which he gratefully nodded in agreement.

Kim instantly looked apprehensive. "Uh, oh. This can't be good."

As Ron walked back over to Kim, she cautiously asked, "Okay, Ron. What's your brilliant plan?"

He smugly replied, "Watch and learn, my little grasshopper…"

The mayor once again addressed the crowd. "Ron Stoppable has volunteered to save the day, and asks that you all stand by for, uh, _uno momento_…"

Ron closed his eyes as he began to glow a deep shade of blue. Leaves began to swirl around him as he activated his Mystical Monkey Power. He slowly began to rise above the ground as the crowd watched in rapt attention. Suddenly, a crack of thunder was heard as something approached them at greater than the speed of sound. Ron opened his eyes, which were now glowing brightly, and reached into the sky. Snatching the enchanted Lotus Blade out of the air, he slowly revolved around so that all could see the mystical weapon.

The hushed audience stood in awe of the supernatural display. They had all heard the stories of the magic sword and its owner, Ron Stoppable, the Mystical Monkey Master. They had also heard the rumors of how he could change its form to anything he desired simply by force of his will.

He slowly lowered himself to the ground as his blue glow faded.

"Now, let's see…"

The blade began changing rapidly into various forms, first what looked like a huge Swiss Army knife, then an oversized can opener, and finally a huge pair of glowing blue scissors.

"Ah, there we are. Booyah!"

Ron began cutting the ribbon to the amazed applause of the spectators. But before he could complete the ritual, the ribbon became wedged in the enchanted scissors, and he began shaking them to disentangle the mess. But no matter how hard he tried, the ribbon stuck fast.

"Oh, man…"

On the other side of the world, a young female Ninja watched with polite humor as the proceedings unfolded on a live webcast of the event.

"Ah, Stoppable-san. Your American-style humor always brightens my day and brings smile to my humble lips."

Yori continued to giggle at Ron's antics as he tried to unstick the recalcitrant scissors, but only managed to make matters worse.

He began violently shaking the enormous shears, accidentally slicing off the edge of Bueno Nacho's new roof which hit the ground with a thud. The roof, built like a huge Mexican sombrero, now looked more like an Australian outback hat.

"Oops. That just looks sick and wrong."

With one huge final swing, he freed the scissors but inadvertently struck the Bueno Nacho sign instead. Its designers, however, had fortuitously constructed it out of light, easily replaceable materials, no doubt due to the checkered past of this very site. But now the sign tottered precariously, and the crowd quickly dove for cover.

Ron assured the worried onlookers, "No problem, everybody! Almost got it… Almost got it…"

But instead of righting the sign, he accidentally sliced off its final support.

"Ooh, I don't got it…"

The sign groaned with the strain and collapsed with a huge crash, the large plastic taco on top crushing a car in the process. Ironically, that car belonged to Steve Barkin, the vice-principal of Middleton High and former teacher of both Kim and Ron. Some would also say former nemesis, if only because of Ron's tendency toward catastrophic accidents, with Mr. Barkin frequently on the receiving end. This event, however, certainly changed the term 'former' back into 'current.'

Mr. Barkin was often commanding, even fearsome in temperament, but today he simply put his head in his hands and wept.

Ron called out, "Uh, sorry Mr. B! I'm sure someone has some kinda insurance that will cover that…"

Barkin mumbled to himself, "My last two cars avoided almost certain destruction by Lorwardian attack robots, only to be wrecked by Kim Possible's kid brothers and their science experiments. And now this…"

He shook his fist in anger at the sky and at the inscrutable powers that be that seemed to curse every vehicle he'd ever owned.

"_Why me!" _

Ron had turned bright red from embarrassment, but as the damage to the restaurant itself was relatively minor compared to the disasters of past, the mayor quickly announced, "Bueno Nacho #582 is officially open!"

The crowd applauded rather half-heartedly and quickly entered the fast food establishment before Ron had a chance to create any further havoc.

Ron heaved a huge sigh. "Sorry, KP. I guess I still don't know my own strength when it comes to my Mystical Monkey Power."

Kim looked upon this latest mishap with the equanimity she'd built up over the many years of experiencing Ron's innumerable disasters.

With a wry smile, she answered, "Well, Mr. Mystical Monkey Power, it looks like the new Bueno Nacho has been officially christened, but at least it's still standing."

Ron blurted out, "Hey, it's not my fault if they used sub-standard ribbon!"

He then looked down, and realized that in his melee with the Lotus Blade, he had accidentally sliced both his belt and the buttons that held up his pants. His polka dot boxers were now wafting in the warm afternoon breeze.

Kim giggled, "Well, I actually _was_ kind of impressed there for a moment, Ron. But do you think that maybe you could change your magic sword into a belt that could permanently keep your pants up?"

Ron snapped his fingers at Kim's idea. "Of course! That would be totally badical! Then I'd never have that, uh, little problem again. Of course, I've gotten pretty used to it by now, but still…"

They continued to chat amicably as they walked into the newly christened Bueno Nacho for their delicious snack.

Yori chuckled once more before turning off her computer, stretching her arms to relieve the tension. She was pleased at the chance to see Ron once again, if only on a webcast, and also pleased that, as of today, her summer term at Yamanouchi was finally over. She had stayed on for an additional semester to help coordinate Yamanouchi's many ninja graduates as they covertly helped protect Japan from any evil forces that might take advantage of her country's present vulnerability, as they rebuilt after the devastating Lorwardian attack.

She was also pleased that Kim and Ron were both still an 'item,' as the saying goes. After her many adventures with Team Possible, she had decided to study colloquial English on the side, always trying to increase her understanding and use of American slang with her close friends.

"A noble if daunting task, Yori-chan."

Yori turned to smile at her old and wizened mentor, Sensei. She had long ceased to marvel at his ability to enter a room unheard, and to read her thoughts as though she spoke them aloud.

"It is always honorable to attempt to increase understanding, do you not agree, Sensei?"

He returned her smile. "Hai. But American vernacular changes so frequently. You place your foot in the stream, but the water has moved on. Still, this noble trait of yours has made you one of the wisest students to have ever graduated form Yamanouchi. Remember however that a ship in a harbor is safe, but that is not what it is built for."

Yori looked briefly puzzled at the saying, then realized what he was getting at.

"I understand, Sensei. A ship is designed to sail the oceans, completing whatever tasks or missions are assigned to it, no matter what risks or dangers it may encounter."

His smile increased. "Very good, Yori. And in your case, your continued mission here since your graduation has been critical, and you have carried it out with great diligence and honor. But that mission is now complete."

"And it is now time for me to move on, Sensei?"

He looked down at her with a touch of wistful sadness, but nevertheless appreciated her directness.

"Yes, Yori-chan. I sense the eddies of a great spiritual disturbance, the potential danger of which may be of even greater import than the recent Lorwardian attack."

Yori felt a chill go down her spine. "The Yono…"

Sensei's eyes went suddenly wide in surprise. "My child, your sensitivity is much beyond your years. Yes, Yono. The Destroyer."

"But Stoppable-san, together with my…" She immediately corrected herself. "I mean, with Stoppable-san's adopted sister, Hana, defeated the evil Monkey Fist, did she not?"

She added venomously, "And both he and the Yono have descended back into the deep, dark earth where they belong."

"That is true, my child. But such primal evil can never be completely defeated nor destroyed, only balanced. That is one of the primary missions of the Mystical Monkey Master. And he will soon need your help."

Now it was Yori's eyes that went wide in surprise. "My help, Sensei? How could I possibly assist Stoppable-san, especially against such evil? I am barely a graduate of Yamanouchi, and I could not imagine…"

Sensei held up his hand to calm her. "You underestimate yourself, Yori-chan. Your humility now prevents you from seeing your full potential. But very soon, you will embrace your destiny and assist Stoppable-san in balancing the evil that is the Yono."

He smiled again and continued, "But rest now, my child. Let tomorrow worry about itself. We will talk more in the morning. Goodnight, Yori-chan."

"Goodnight, Sensei."

* * *

In a small suburb of Denver, a short, squat gentleman walked up to the door of a small but immaculately kept house. He knocked on the door, straightening his khaki outfit and carefully smoothing his graying mutton-chops while he waited. Soon, a slightly pudgy but bubbly woman answered the door.

She smiled effusively and asked, "Yes, can I help you?"

With a gentle English accent he politely replied, "Yes, ma'am, I do believe you can. We have an important matter to discuss concerning… a mutual acquaintance."

_**TBC **_


	2. Rebirth

_Thanks to Eddy13, Katsumara and CajunBear73 for reviewing, and all of you out there for reading. And now, new mysteries shall be revealed and new questions posed..._

* * *

It was a beautifully clear autumn day at the Middleton International Airport. Travelers were happily leaving or returning from summer vacations, and students were either eagerly anticipating or fearfully dreading the return to their various and sundry colleges and universities. That is of course, those that were still standing after the recent Lorwardian attack.

But in Middleton, all was well. Visibility was unlimited, and all flights were exactly on time, including Nippon Airlines Flight 237 from Tokyo.

The pretty young Japanese girl who stepped off of the plane, however, was distracted by her thoughts of the upcoming conflict. Not how she would handle it, of course. She had faith in both her considerable training, her mentors and her friends: especially Team Possible. She was more concerned about what might be the final end of things. She had watched in horror as Yono the Destroyer had turned Rufus, then Sensei, and finally Kim Possible into cold, hard stone. That night still gave her nightmares. But Ron Stoppable and Hana, her dear sweet Hana, had saved the day and averted total disaster.

"Yori!"

The young Ninja was startled out of her reverie by a friendly, familiar face.

"Konichiwa, Kim Possible. How's it hanging?"

Kim cocked an eyebrow at Yori's curious greeting.

"Uh, okay I guess. How's it hangin' with you?"

"Oh, very well, Possible-chan. I have been studying American slang as of late in order to be more..."

She quickly flipped through her tiny notebook. "More, socket?"

Kim cocked the other eyebrow as Yori tried again.

"Chip?"

Understanding came over Kim's face. "I think you mean 'hip,' Yori. And besides, I think that particular slang went out a while back."

Yori gave a slight bow of her head. "Ah. Apologies, Kim Possible. Then what Sensei said is true: I have stepped into the stream, but the water has moved on."

Kim didn't fully understand the analogy, but caught the gist of it anyway.

"If, uh, that's Zenish, then I think so."

Yori smiled in thanks. "So, where is Stoppable-san?"

Kim winced involuntarily. "Sorry, Yori, but Ron-san offers his regrets for not meeting you here since he had, uh, a critical mission to perform..."

Ron carefully donned his special hermetically-sealed suit, designed by none other than Wade, using the most advanced technology at his disposal. He had repeatedly assured Ron that the suit would withstand the terrific fumes that his task would expose him to. Ron then put on his gas mask, the very latest in high-tech army design, courtesy of Mr. Barkin. He had agreed to pull some strings for him in some very high places, but only with proviso that Ron would cease and desist from contacting him ever again regarding any and all romantic advice regarding Kim Possible.

He snapped the last fastener, then put on his gloves, which were able to resist even concentrated hydrochloric acid. He hoped it would be enough. Finally ready, he reached down and unfastened the pin which would release the noxious fumes. He silently prayed that the suit would hold. Looking back up at him were the innocent eyes and joyful smile of his baby sister, Hana.

"Okay, Hada. Dow where does Mobby keep da fresh diapers?"

Hana's changing now accomplished, he took off his protective gear and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Soon Kim and Yori arrived, and Ron greeted them both warmly. Kim still gave him a sly look. "So, mission accomplished, Ron?"

"Yup, KP. Although it was a near-run thing when the hamper accidentally fell over. I thought poor Rufus was gonna pass out."

Rufus plugged his nose and complained, "Eww! Stinky!"

Kim and Yori both laughed.

Immediately feeling a tad sentimental, Ron graced Yori with his warmest smile. "Good to see you again, Yori."

"And you as well, Stoppable-san." However, her own smile faded as soon as she sat down.

Kim asked, "So, Yori, why the sudden visit to Middleton? Sensei was real hush-hush about the reason for the trip, but it sounded serious."

"It is, Kim Possible." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you remember your last visit to Yamanouchi?"

Kim froze at the memory. "Uh, yeah. How could I forget being nearly turned into a permanent garden statue, right along with Rufus and Sensei?"

Rufus instantly looked terrified, immediately hiding under the couch.

"Sensei believes that Monkey Fist may once again attempt to seek the path of the Yono and displace Ron as the Mystical Monkey Master, releasing his evil upon all the world."

Ron scoffed, "Uh, hasn't he forgotten a little something? That evil dude followed the path of the Yono straight into the bon-diggety ground right along with Yono's temple after being turned into stone himself!"

But Kim frowned as she recalled something. "Yeah, Ron, but don't you remember that UN ceremony a few months ago honoring Drakken and Shego? I know we weren't there, but I did catch the news broadcast. DNAmy was sitting there right behind Monkey Fist's statue."

"Ooh. So he _has_ been dug up somehow."

Kim shivered. "And probably by DNAmy. I'm sure that she'd love to bring him back to life."

He stuck his tongue out at the distasteful thought. "Eww. Totally wrongsick, but love sure can make people do some strange things."

Kim grinned back. "Yeah. Like date your own sidekick."

Ron self-consciously agreed. "_Heh-heh._ Ah-booyah!"

He continued with a smirk, "So I guess we shouldn't take his present condition for _granite_." He snorted, Rufus also reappearing with a snicker. Kim simply rolled her eyes as Yori continued.

"Even so, Sensei has sent me here either to help prevent that from happening, or else to combat Monkey Fist once again, defeating him once and for all. The balance of evil must now be swung in the other direction, lest the world descend again into chaos."

Kim confidently responded, "Well, you can definitely count on us to help, Yori. Team Possible has defeated Monkey Fist before, and we'll do it again if we have to."

She added with a touch of smugness, "It's what we do."

But in spite of Kim's assurances, Yori still felt uneasy. "Yes, but not without much effort, Kim-chan. And if this evil reawakens, will he not be on his guard against us? It won't be just a piece of baked goods this time."

Ron looked perplexed, "Uh, don't you mean cake?"

Kim stifled a laugh.

"Ah, yes, Stoppable-san. Forgive, please. I am endeavoring to familiarize myself with American slang, but it will be awhile I fear before I get the noose of it."

"Uh, you'll get the _hang_ of it pretty quick I'm sure, Yori. You're one sharp fortune cookie."

She giggled at Ron's polite correction. "Hai, but fortune cookie is Chinese. Ninjas, however, are a bit sharper."

Kim laughed, "Nice one, Yori. So, I think we should start by locating DNAmy. Wherever she is, Monkey Fist's statue should probably be close by."

She flipped open her Kimmunicator. "Wade, we need some 411 on DNAmy. Present location, and also if she has Monkey Fist's statue in her possession."

"I'm on it, Kim." His adept fingers quickly typed in the request. "Got it! And she's close by, too. I'm sending the address now."

The address immediately appeared, superimposed on her Kimmunicator's map grid. "Wow, that's less than twenty miles south of here. Thanks Wade. You rock as usual."

He grinned back, "Thanks. Now let's see what I can find out about Monkey Fist."

His hands again flew across the keyboard. "I've just checked shipping company manifests over the past few months, and a crate of just the right size was transported from New York City to DNAmy's exactly three months ago. Now let's see if I can get a current picture of DNAmy's house."

Wade connected with a nearby US spy satellite and made the necessary course adjustments. Immediately, warning klaxons went off in a bunker deep within the USAF Space Command in Colorado Springs.

"Sir! One of our satellites is receiving a course change order, but it's not from us! Could it be the Lorwardians again?"

The commanding officer in charge instantly grabbed a telephone and ordered, "Triangulate the source of that course change! I want to know exactly where it's coming from!"

A moment later he had the answer, and smiled in relief. "Stand down Red Alert. It's just Wade..."

In another moment, Wade had a high resolution picture of DNAmy's backyard. There, in the middle of her garden, stood the unmistakable statue of Monkey Fist. He snickered as he observed a pigeon leaving a little present on the statue's shoulder.

Kim was amazed both at their good fortune and Wade's amazing expertise. "Wow Wade, you rock in Hi-Def!"

Wade smiled smugly. "Hey, it's what I do."

Kim closed the Kimmunicator and triumphantly announced, "Well, we now have our mission, and our target."

Ron quipped, "Yeah! Leave no stone unturned in preventing Monkey Fist from escaping from his rocky path!"

Yori helpfully asked, "Yes, and we shall now pinch this difficulty in the blossom?"

Kim laughed. "Close, Yori. We'll nip this problem in the bud, then you can report total success to Sensei and be back at Yamanouchi before breakfast!"

Yori warned, "But as the saying goes, Kim-chan, do not count your pheasants before they are hatched. I will feel much better after we recover Monkey Fist's statue. Although it may be difficult to believe that he could escape from his stony tomb, anything is possible where such great supernatural evil is concerned."

Kim immediately recalled some of Team Possible's more bizarre adventures, and was forced to agree. "You're right, Yori. But let's not also forget that anything's possible for a Possible, too. So let's roll!"

* * *

At that moment, Bates was enjoying a cup of English Breakfast tea, served by the ever effusive DNAmy. "So, Mr. Bates..."

He politely corrected her. "Just Bates, ma'am."

She giggled in reply. "Of course! So, Bates, you've worked for my honey-bunny before?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was his butler. Back in England, his family and mine had been friends for many generations." He sighed sadly and continued, "But once Lord Fiske exhausted the family fortune in order to gain the feet and hands of a monkey, I made the mistake of remaining loyal to him."

DNAmy proudly recollected that event. "Oh, yes! Those radical genetic procedures were my doing, of course. I thought they turned out simply fabulous, don't you?"

"Of course, ma'am," he drolly replied. "Unfortunately, I did several years of hard time in an English prison for my part in assisting in his nefarious deeds. But whilst _his_ conviction was overturned after a successful insanity plea, _I_ languished for years, only being released a few months ago after time off for good behaviour. Alas, I was just too late to prevent his foolish pledge to that rather nasty Yono, and now sadly I find that I have returned to... to _that._"

He pointed out the window toward her garden, at the statue of Lord Montgomery Fiske.

DNAmy heaved a sad sigh. "Yes, if my sugar-booger hadn't escaped my clutches... er, loving arms, forcing me to pursue him halfway around the world, perhaps he wouldn't have discovered the location of that naughty meanie Yono. The Destroyer indeed! Yono destroyed _my_ last hope of ever finding true happiness when he turned my poor little Monty into stone. But at least I've kept him as close to me as I could, in loving memory."

She tapped her chin in thought. "I've actually been thinking about adding a cute birdbath next to him. What do you think?"

Bates made a rather sour face before responding, "Ma'am, I'm actually here to inform your grace that I may have found a way to restore m'lord to his former self."

DNAmy nearly jumped for joy. "Really? My cute little cuddle buddy, back in the flesh?

She huskily whispered, "_Tell me more_..."

"Well, to begin with, we'll need your Genomic Sequencer."

She gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Sorry, Bates, but I've already tried that on my little cuddle monkey. It doesn't work on stone."

"Of course not, m'lady. That's why you'll need this."

Out of his pocket, he pulled a small talisman. The jade monkey glowed with an unearthly light. DNAmy's eyes widened as its green emanations saturated the room.

"I do believe that this mystical object, when combined with your scientifically excellent contraption, shall reconstitute m'lord, and your one true love, into corporeal flesh and blood."

DNAmy clapped her hands together in delightful glee. "Then what are we waiting for, Jeeves? Follow me into my scientific Casbah!"

"That's _Bates_, ma'am..."

* * *

Traffic was at a standstill between Middleton and Lowerton, angry motorists venting their frustration by honking their horns. Kim drummed her fingers in irritation on the steering wheel of her SL Coupe.

Ron commented, "Whoa, KP. I haven't seen traffic this bad since the Labor Day weekend."

"It _is_ the Labor Day weekend, Ron."

"Oh, yeah! I must be remembering last year."

Yori however looked upon the traffic jam with calm equanimity.

"As bad as this may seem, Stoppable-san, it pales in comparison to traffic in downtown Tokyo. I consider myself fortunate to have only occasionally suffered through such trials. But it does give me the time to center myself and practice patience."

Kim grinned back at the young Ninja. "I envy you, Yori. No matter what the stress is, you always remain calm. And I admire that."

Yori bowed her head slightly in thanks for the compliment.

Kim continued, "But there's a time for patience, and a time for action."

She punched a button on the control panel, and the SL Coupe's rockets immediately responded to her command.

"Hold on, everybody..."

The car instantly shot into the sky, leaving a pleasant trail of smoke behind it.

"There. _Much _better."

But in a rare oversight, Kim hadn't noticed that the rocket fuel levels were near empty. The car sputtered, then began a quick descent back to the ground.

"Oh, just spankin'..."

The SL Coupe landed hard, blowing two tires in the process.

Kim bit her lip in frustration. "nnnNNNGHH!"

But at least some of Yori's patience had rubbed off on Ron, who simply shrugged. "Don't worry, KP. We can just ask Wade to arrange for a ride while we wait for a tow truck. No big, like you say. Besides, what could happen in just a few hours?"

Those words would soon come back to haunt both him and the rest of Team Possible.

* * *

Huge sparks shot out, and the smell of ozone hung heavily in the air. The timer rang, and DNAmy slowly opened the smoking door.

"I really must get that microwave fixed. Care for an English muffin?" She offered Bates a charred piece of nearly unrecognizable toast.

"No, thank you," he politely replied.

"Well then, let's get started. I _so_ hate to work on an empty stomach."

She opened the door to her secret downstairs lab and flipped on the lights, revealing the Genomic Sequencer and its huge transformation chamber. With much effort, they carefully hauled the statue of Monkey Fist downstairs and placed him within the chamber. Finally, she placed the talisman in a compartment within the sequencer and quickly activated the controls. A green light shot out, bathing the chamber in its sickly, supernatural light. But the talisman had inadvertently amplified the power requirements of the device. The incredible power consumption quickly began absorbing the necessary energy from the surrounding power grid. One by one, huge emergency switches began to trip in every one of the local power substations. Within seconds, the entire tri-city area was totally without power.

Emergency generators in DNAmy's sub-basement immediately kicked in. The emergency lighting bathed the laboratory in an even more unearthly glow than before, but DNAmy hardly noticed. She was focused on one thing, and one thing only. She held her breath as the drab gray interlocking clamshell doors slowly opened, and a man clad in a black gi with monkey-like hands and feet slowly stumbled out of the chamber.

"Wh-where am I?" He looked up in both surprise and fear. "DNAmy? What in the world am I doing here?"

She smiled back with a toothy grin. "Welcome back to the land of the living, monkey puddin' and pie!"

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Now that Monkey Fist is back among the living, what will this spell for Kim, Ron and Yori? And what evil surprises are in store for both Monkey Fist and Team Possible? Update soon... And don't forget to read the other fine stories in Whitem's MMP Challenge!_


	3. Monkey Fist Strikes Back

_Mucho thanks to Katsumara, Eddy13 and CajunBear73 for their kind reviews. And now that I've lulled you all into a false sense of security with the rather humorous tone up to this point, you better put on your seat belts as I begin to ramp up my Drama of Doom..._

* * *

Once again finding himself caught within DNAmy's web of romantic obsession, Monkey Fist instinctively backed up into the corner of the Genomic Sequencer chamber.

"What in the world am I doing here? Especially here with _you!_"

DNAmy, however, was still enraptured over seeing her one true love back in the flesh.

"I've brought you back to life, my little Cuddle Buddy!"

He gingerly felt his now flesh-and-blood limbs. "Yes, I see that. However..."

Memories of his last encounter with DNAmy quickly swirled back, memories of being held prisoner in an abandoned Arizona zoo, unable to escape the amorous clutches of her cloying, monkey-like hands and genetically-enhanced gorilla arms and feet. Finally escaping after a month of romantic incarceration, he had been relentlessly pursued around the world by the lovesick geneticist. But he immediately noticed that she was apparently back into completely human form.

"Wait a moment. What happened to your _own_ mutated monkey paws?"

She gave a small shrug. "Well, I hoped to become the _gorilla _of your dreams, but after you were turned into stone, I gave in to futility. Besides, they were getting in the way of my work."

A tear appeared in the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry, sweetums. Forgive me?" She batted her eyelashes at the love of her life.

"Uh, yes. Of course."

He began to reconsider why he had ever gone through that procedure in the first place, mumbling to himself, "I violated every law of nature and science, only to end up like this?"

He quickly scanned the room for a way of escape, when his eyes focused on Bates.

"Bates! My dear servant. How have you been?"

"Much better as of late, m'lord."

"Why, whatsoever do you mean?"

"It's a long story m'lord, but at least I'm out of prison now, and you're back to your corporeal form."

Monkey Fist frowned. "And cornered once again by the female that I paid to give me my extraordinary monkey hands and feet. The same one who apparently fell madly in love with me."

DNAmy quickly added, "And I still am, my little cuddle monkey!"

Bates nodded. "Yes, m'lord. But now you are free from the spell that encased you in stone."

The memory of that event suddenly rushed back, almost overwhelming him in its intensity.

"Wait... my pledge to follow the path of the Yono... Kim Possible, Rufus and Sensei turned to stone... The Han, who is actually Ron Stoppable's adopted sister..."

He clutched his head in pain, all of his recent memories swirling together in confusion. His failure to defeat Hana, and Yono's terrifying words immediately after.

"_You have defeated he who has unearthed me, and now as agreed, he will find his destiny following the path of the Yono..."_

He froze in sheer horror at the terrifying memory of what immediately transpired. He had expected that following the path of the Yono would lead him to world conquest as the new Mystical Monkey Master. Instead, his spirit was forced into eternal servitude while his corporeal form remained solid stone. Even his own Mystical Monkey Power had been useless in that evil, simian underworld.

At least now he had been set free from that purgatory. But he began to wonder which fate was actually worse, eternally following the path of the Yono or being forever pursued by DNAmy. Had he jumped out of the frying pan only to end up in the fire of that mad geneticist's crush?

"Free again, indeed, Bates," he bemoaned.

DNAmy bubbled, "Yes, free again to love _me_, honey-bunny!"

Overjoyed, she began to advance on Monkey Fist, preparing to smother him with long-suppressed hugs and kisses. Now in a panic, Monkey Fist continued to back away.

"No! Get back! Keep away from me, you lovesick loon!"

DNAmy smiled back from beneath hooded eyes. "Oh, come on, love-of-my-life! You can't run from momsey forever!"

As DNAmy tried to embrace him in a huge bear hug, he threw up his hands, fervently praying for some kind of miracle to keep her away from him.

He got it.

With a bright orange flash, DNAmy was suddenly turned to stone.

Quickly recovering from his surprise, Monkey Fist slowly relaxed, carefully observing the statue with detached interest. "Hmm. I really hadn't planned on doing that, Amy. Sorry about that."

Bates, however, was astounded. "M'lord! You appear to have gained the power of the Yono!"

Monkey Fist's face brightened with understanding as he looked down at his hand. The Mark of the Yono still was there, glowing malevolently. He smiled as he considered the unexpected gift.

"It appears that in regaining my freedom, there are a few positive... side effects."

He suddenly realized that he now had a golden opportunity. "Yes... _yes! _And now I'm free to take my revenge on my arch-enemies Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, along with his meddlesome sister, Hana. We must redouble our efforts in defeating them once and for all, and I will not allow anyone or anything to stop me this time!"

"Very, well, m'lord. Your monkey ninjas await you outside in my car."

Monkey Fist smiled with pleasure. "Well, how thoughtful of you, Bates."

He turned and addressed DNAmy's statue. "And my thanks to you, my dear, for freeing me. But I must be off now, destiny awaits! Tah-tah!"

Monkey Fist began to lope up the stairs, but then stopped.

"Just a moment, Bates. I think I need to indulge in a bit of poetic justice first...

* * *

An hour later, a helicopter landed gently in the open field next to DNAmy's bucolic home. "Thanks for the ride, Anton!"

"No problem, Kim. It's the least I could do, considering how you rescued my chopper business from bankruptcy last year."

"No big. Nothing that asking my father to make your helicopter service the exclusive carrier for the Middleton Space Center couldn't solve."

Team Possible jumped out of the chopper. They quickly ran up to the house, on the alert for any movement within. There was none. Ron then peeked over the back fence, and blanched completely white.

"Uh, Kim? Yori? You... you better come here and see this."

They both looked over the fence and were horrified to discover that not only was Monkey Fist's statue missing, but a new statue had been dragged into its place.

Kim gasped, "DNAmy?"

"Yeah," Ron muttered. "If that's not totally wrongsick, I don't know what is."

Yori calmly added, "This does not bode well. We must remain on our guard in case Monkey Fist has somehow been brought back to life."

A quick check of the downstairs lab confirmed that the Genomic Sequencer had indeed just been used.

"Look, Kim." Ron reached down and picked up a few tufts of monkey hair from inside the chamber. "Well, that's all the bon-diggety proof _I_ need."

Kim quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, we've got big trouble. Monkey Fist is back from the dead, and DNAmy's been turned to stone."

Ron fearfully whispered, "The path of the Yono..."

Kim continued, "So we better find him before he finds us, especially if has has any kind of revenge sitch in mind."

Wade replied, "Easier said than done, Kim. It looks like the power is still out over the entire tri-city area. I'm on backup batteries myself right now, but I was able to trace the outage to the same area as DNAmy's house. Sounds like whatever reanimation process they used is to blame, Kim."

"You said it, Wade. Let's just hope he doesn't know where any of us live. But if he did find out, my feeling is he'd go after Ron first, considering his Mystical Monkey Power obsession."

Ron smugly added, "And the fact he considers me his arch-enemy."

Kim grimaced. "Uh, yeah, and that too."

Ron suddenly had a distressing thought. "Uh-oh. I left Rufus to watch over Hana back at home, since Mom and Dad are out of town."

An increasingly worried Kim continued, "This is turning into so the drama, Wade. You better warn the local authorities about Monkey Fist, and we'll fly back to Ron's house right away."

"Police and emergency services are probably stretched to the limit considering the massive power failure, but I'll see what I can do, Kim." Wade immediately signed off.

Yori tried to sound positive. "Rufus-san is very clever for a naked mole-rat, Kim-chan. I trust he will keep Hana out of danger no matter what the threat from Monkey Fist."

Inwardly she prayed, "_Be safe, my dear one. We have much to accomplish now that Monkey Fist is once again at large._"

But Ron pointed out, "I'm actually more worried about Rufus, Yori. Not that I'm not worried about the _widdle_ _intwuder_ too, but she _did_ smack down Monkey Fist no problem back at Yamanouchi, and even avoided every one of Yono's gorchy attacks."

Kim agreed. "Yeah, and Rufus and I almost ended up becoming permanent lawn gnomes for your yard."

Ron stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Kim, don't even joke about that."

Kim sighed, "Oh, Ron, that's so sweet of you to be concerned."

Ron paled. "Uh, yeah, that too, but I was talking about the lawn gnomes. I, uh, still have some major issues there."

Yori chuckled. "Ah, Stoppable-san. Again with your American-style jokes."

Kim frowned as she remembered her comment about Ron really not understanding girls. "No, Yori, just his American-style cluelessness."

As they all rushed back to the helicopter, Kim quickly dialed the number for the Stoppable household. The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer.

"Why doesn't the answering machine pick up?"

"Uh, _power failure_, Kim?"

"nnnNNNGGHH! Then there's no way to warn them. I just hope we can get there in time."

As they flew back to Middleton, Ron thought back to the confrontation at Yamanouchi, and what had happened to Kim.

"KP, I'm curious. Not that I want to bring up any gorchy memories, but do you remember anything about when you were turned to stone?"

A strange look came over her face. "Yes, I do, as a matter of fact. I felt like I was floating, but I wasn't able to move."

She laughed. "But don't worry, I didn't 'go into the light,' or even see one for that matter, if that's what you're worried about."

She noted the concern on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious I guess. Like, what someone might experience if they were zapped by Yono, but weren't an actual follower of his wrongsick Path."

Kim frowned. "Like DNAmy for example?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She was sure obsessed with those genetic experiments of hers, but she never actually tried to take over the world."

He thought for a moment. "Well, she _did_ kinda try to drown us that time by sending us all over that waterfall, but I still don't think she deserved that kind of fate."

"I agree, Ron. But at least we know that it's possible to get turned back into flesh and blood. Our job now is to recapture Monkey Fist so that _doesn't_ happen to anyone else, deserving or not..."

* * *

At that moment, Monkey Fist was growing increasingly frustrated in his attempts to locate the Stoppable home. No payphones existed in Middleton anymore, so he couldn't check the White Page listings for the address. And without a cellphone, he couldn't even call Directory Assistance.

He struck the dashboard in anger. "Bates, there must be _some_ way to locate his address. I can't believe that that arch-bungler would be so difficult to find."

His mood wasn't being helped by his monkey ninjas, who continued to jump and scream in the back seat.

"If you all don't start behaving this very instant, I will turn this car around _right now!_"

Just then, a World Heroes tour bus drove by, filled with happy tourists and sightseers.

Bates gasped, "Look, sir!"

On the side of the bus, the advertisement read, "Tour the homes and historical sites of world savers Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable! And don't forget our half-off Labor Day special, today only!"

Monkey Fist broke out in an evil smile. "Well, well! Random chance seems to have worked in our favor."

From the open-topped bus, the gregarious tour guide could be heard speaking. "And now coming up on your right is the famous Middleton High School sign."

The sign read, "Congratulations, Graduates! And Better Luck Next Year, Bonnie Rockwaller!"

The tour guide continued, "Next stop, the home of the Mystical Monkey Master himself, Ron Stoppable!"

Monkey Fist grumbled, "Hmph. Not for long, if I can possibly help it. Follow that bus, Bates. And don't let it out of your sight."

Just a few minutes later, they arrived at the Stoppable home.

Monkey Fist sighed, "At last! I don't think I could have withstood another moment of that tour guide's incessant superlatives concerning Ron Stoppable. But before this day is done, the world will be bowing to a _new_ Mystical Monkey Master!"

He let out a monkey-scream of joy as Bates parked beside the home. "Well, m'lord, here we are."

"Indeed. I just hope we can catch them all by surprise for once."

He whispered a command to his minions. "Monkey ninjas, stealth mode!"

They instantly exited the vehicle and quietly surrounded the house, which appeared empty. Monkey Fist listened carefully for any sound or movement within, noting that there were no cars in the driveway.

"Hmm. Perhaps there's no one at home. Well, there's always the cheerleader's house."

But as they turned to go, the delighted laugh of a child was heard within. A very familiar laugh.

Monkey Fist smiled in triumph. "Ah, it seems that we've hit the jackpot."

He easily forced the door open and strode into the house, looking around. "Hmm. I can't say I think much of the décor, but that can certainly be rectified after my defeat of Team Possible."

Another giggle from Hana revealed her location: the nursery upstairs.

Monkey Fist called out in a sing-song voice, "Oh, _Haaa_-naaah... Your new _daaa_-dy's home..."

Rufus immediately recognized the villain's voice and quickly chattered at Hana, waving his tiny paws at her to keep quiet. Unfortunately, all this did was encourage little Hana even more, who thought this was just another fun game to play. She laughed even louder, causing Rufus to gesticulate even more wildly for her to hush.

As she giggled, "Funny mole rat!" a shadow appeared from behind them.

"Funny mole rat, indeed. In fact, simply hilarious."

Rufus looked up to see the malevolent face of Monkey Fist staring back down at him. Charged with protecting his best friend's adopted sister, he attacked Monkey Fist without a moment's hesitation. But as determined as he was, his diminutive size was no match against the much larger simian. Rufus fiercely pulled his ears, nose and lips, but his furious attack accomplished nothing other than some minor irritation on Monkey Fist's part. He grabbed the hapless mole rat, who let out a terrified squeak.

"Oh, _do_ stop that, won't you? I'm not here to hurt your tiny friend."

Rufus cocked a tiny eyebrow in surprise. "No?"

Monkey Fist graced him with a warm smile. "No, of course not. But the _cheer squad_ doesn't know that. And when they come charging to the rescue of dear little Hana, I've got a wonderful surprise for them, courtesy of Yono, the Destroyer. And after I defeat them, I'll simply win Hana by default."

A helicopter was heard in the distance. It drew closer, then landed in the street directly in front of the Stoppable house.

He looked out the window just as Team Possible rushed out of the chopper. "Ah! And here they are, right on time."

Rufus wriggled out of his grasp and ran down the stairs to warn his friends of the villain's trap. Scurrying past Bates and the monkey ninjas, he ran into the front yard, chattering madly at Kim, Ron and Yori.

Ron quickly asked, "Rufus! What is it, little buddy?"

He continued his wild gesticulations, trying to pantomime the presence of Monkey Fist within the house.

Kim noticed the broken front door and growled, "I don't know, but it smells like trouble."

Yori's brow furrowed in anger. "Yes. Monkey trouble."

Ron sniffed the air. "Actually, it smells like bananas to me..."

All of them rushed through the door, only to be immediately set upon by Monkey Fist's wild monkey ninjas. Ron and Yori instantly fought back against the furious attack, while Kim made for the stairs.

"Keep them busy while I find Monkey Fist!"

Bounding up the stairs, she charged into Hana's nursery and came face to face with the smiling villain.

"Okay, Monkey Fist. Move away from Hana and no one gets hurt."

He dismissively replied, "Ah, if it isn't the _cheerleader_ and her smart retorts. I shan't miss them at all. Farewell, Kim Possible."

With a casual wave of his monkey paws, a huge orange flash shot out, completely enveloping Kim.

Downstairs, Ron and Yori continued to battle the mischievous monkeys. With her Tessen, Yori made short work of one monkey after another by bopping them on the head with her folded Ninja fan.

Ron wasn't doing quite as well, and after beating off one monkey found himself quickly tied up in twine by two others.

He whined, "A little help here, Yori?"

Yori giggled, quickly coming to his rescue. She opened up the Tessen and easily sliced the twine into tiny pieces. Ron then grabbed the two troublesome simians and knocked their heads together with a satisfying thump.

Dazed and defeated, the monkey ninjas finally ran screaming from the house.

"Yeah, go ahead and run, you little monsters!"

Yori wasted no time in tying up Bates. She smiled with pleasure at the unhappy Englishman.

"There. That should hold you. Now that your evil master's minions have fled, I suppose that the geta is now on the other foot, don't you agree?"

Bates looked puzzled, so Ron tried interpreting the saying. "She means your foot's on the other hand now, I think."

Now thoroughly confused, Bates looked down in confusion first at his shoes, then his hands.

Their battle won, Ron confidently speculated, "Well, Yori, let's see which of Kim's sixteen styles of Kung Fu defeated Monkey Fist _this_ time."

They ascended the stairs and entered the nursery. What met their eyes shocked them into stunned silence.

Before them stood Kim Possible, frozen in attack position, her hands ready to strike. Her face was etched in anger, but that expression would now remain as a permanent feature. For once again, she had been turned into solid stone.

Ron barely managed to croak out, "What have you done to her, Monkey Fist?"

He cheerfully replied, "Just a little display of my new powers, my young nemesis. Oh, and by the way, Yono says _hi_..."

* * *

_Uh, oh! Things aren't looking too good for Kim. Stayed tuned for the next chapter, "Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place," or, "A Rolling Kim Gathers No Moss!"_


	4. Battle

_Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: Katsumara, CajunBear73, Eddy13 and MrDrP. Your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. And thanks as well to all the rest who continue to read. A reminder that this is my submission to whitem's MMP Challenge, so be sure to read the other posted stories too and remember to vote, please and thank you.  
_

* * *

Within his dark temple, Yono padded back and forth in irritation. The diminutive monkey wore his customary gold-trimmed blue tunic, and to the casual observer appeared almost as if he should be accompanied by an organ grinder and holding out a hat for contributions. But the last person to carelessly voice that comparison was currently adorning the entryway to Yono's temple, his surprised expression now frozen in solid stone.

And now, Yono's patience was wearing thin with his newest acolyte, Monkey Fist. His deep, angry voice echoed through the main hall.

"Monkey Fist! Yono does not like to be kept waiting! Appear before me now at once, or suffer the consequences!"

But there was no reply. He closed his eyes as he stretched out with his evil consciousness, searching for his tardy minion. But Monkey Fist was nowhere to be found. Growing increasingly enraged, his eyes danced with orange lightning.

"No slave? _I rave!_"

Suddenly, he felt an unusual sensation.

"Hmm. That is second time today Yono has felt his dark power being tapped from the overworld."

He closed his eyes in concentration. They suddenly snapped open in surprise.

"What? Monkey Fist has not only escaped my temple, but he has somehow been able to regain his physical form. And he is now using the dark power of the Yono for his own purposes!"

His evil grin widened. "That is quite a trick. Yono will have to locate him now and punish him for his insolence. And also discover how he achieved this unusual feat."

With a bright flash, he disappeared in pursuit of his wayward minion.

* * *

Kim tried to open her eyes, but found it impossible to do so. In fact, her entire body failed to respond to any of her commands to move. She tried to take a breath, but likewise failed. She briefly began to panic, but immediately forced herself to calm down. And yet, she had consciousness, if not …

"_A body._"

In the inky blackness surrounding her, she slowly became aware of a soft glow. She gasped as she realized that she herself was the source of the light. Quickly getting used to her new spiritual form, she began to gain control over its movement.

"_So, is this what it feels like to be... dead?_"

She immediately dismissed the possibility, since she had previously returned to her human form after only a short time.

"_So what happened to me this time?_"

The last thing she remembered was an intensely bright orange flash, just like the one she had experienced when Yono had turned her into stone. And now it appeared that Monkey Fist had the very same power.

"_And now he's at Ron's, along with Hana, Rufus and Yori!_"

Panic came rushing back as she tried to scream a warning to her friends, but without her physical form, the effort was useless. She again forced herself to relax.

"_Wait... Hana defeated both Yono and Monkey Fist the last time. And if Ron and Yori are there, together they should be able to do it again. I've got to remain patient, and hope I'll be turned back into flesh and blood just like before._"

Suddenly, she sensed another presence near her. An eerie light appeared and began to coalesce, taking on a familiar form.

"_DNAmy?_"

The plump form of the insane geneticist floated in front of Kim.

"_Kim Possible? So that meanie got you too, huh?_"

"_Looks like it._"

"_So, are we, uh..._"

"_No, we're not dead. At least not yet. So spill: what happened?_"

With a flash of anger in her eyes, DNAmy answered, "_Monkey Fist's butler, Bates, stopped by with a monkey talisman which allowed my Genomic Sequencer to reanimate my..._"

She paused, no longer feeling quite the same about the man-monkey who had done this to her.

"_... my EX-honey-bunny. But he rewarded me by doing... this!_"

She indicated her new spirit form.

Kim nodded. "_Yeah, after he turned your physical body to stone, he did the same thing to me. And now your statue is standing in the same place you kept his, in the garden in your backyard._"

DNAmy angrily replied, "_Ooh! That nasty meanie! Boy, if I ever find a way out of this and see him again, I'll, I'll..._"

She broke down, and if she had tears to cry with, she would have.

"_I'm sorry, Kimberly. All I wanted to do was to turn him into my very own life-sized Cuddle Buddy, to have and to hold and to squeeze and to hug..._"

Kim quickly interrupted. "_Uh, yeah. That was your..._"

She almost said 'obsession,' but quickly thought better of it.

"_Your heart's, uh, one desire. But all he really wanted was to rule the world as the Ultimate Monkey Master._"

DNAmy's shoulders slumped. "_Yes, you're right. I only wanted love, but he only wanted power. And now my crush on him has ended in... this._"

Kim tried to reassure her. "_Don't worry, I've got a hunch that we won't be like this for very long._"

She silently prayed that her hunch was right.

* * *

While Monkey Fist continued to laugh, Ron sneered back, "You may have some evil new powers, Monkey Fist, but wait till you get a load of _this_!"

With Kim again in mortal danger, Ron was instantly able to tap into his Mystical Monkey Power, just as he had when facing Warhok and Warmonga several months before.

He began to glow in an intense blue, his blond hair swirling in the eddies of his rapidly increasing power. He rose off of the floor, hanging suspended in midair. And just as before, a look of absolute ferocity now permeated his features. But instead of Warhok and Warmonga, his fearsome stare was now focused on Monkey Fist. Yori looked on in wonder while Hana clapped her hands together in glee.

"_Bru-thur!_"

His Mystical Monkey Power now summoned, Ron hurled a mystical blue shockwave at Monkey Fist. It struck him with such terrific force that he was blown completely through the wall and into the backyard below. Kim's heavy stone statue also fell through the gaping hole, coming to rest on its side.

Monkey Fist's own body now began to glow brightly with the orange power of the Yono. But he merely chuckled in response to Ron's attack.

"Impressive light show, Ron Stoppable. You certainly seem to have gotten a grip on your powers since last we met. But it will do you no good. While obsequiously performing my nominal duties for Yono, I took the time to study his many scrolls and tablets. That treasure trove of arcane knowledge has allowed me to tap into his evil power, and now that I'm back in the flesh, I'll be virtually unstoppable!"

He snickered, "As opposed to you, Ron, since you've _always_ been stoppable."

Monkey Fish lashed back with his own terrific attack, lighting up the backyard with brilliantly clashing colors of orange and blue. Hideous monkey shadows of both alignments briefly appeared with each new blow, then disappeared, their terrifying screams echoing through the neighborhood.

Ron shot back, "Not any more, Monkey Fist! While you were in your little monkey hell, I was up here defending the world from two very nasty aliens bent on world conquest. They were twice as big as you, and I took 'em both down. Hard!"

A voice suddenly boomed out, "Truth."

Startled, they both looked up to see Yono descending to the ground, his eyes glistening with dark power.

He grinned malevolently at Ron. "But your powers cannot defeat one totally committed to the Dark Path of the Yono."

With a blue sneer, Ron grinned back, "Wanna bet?"

He launched another volley of powerful attacks. Monkey Fist met each one, blow for blow, and launched a few of his own, which Ron also easily deflected. Unfortunately, one stray bolt of energy clipped a neighbor's house by accident, completely demolishing its garage.

Ron called out, "Oops. Sorry, Mr. Rosenkranz! We'll get that fixed in no time, I promise!"

Hana looked on with childlike glee. With the guileless innocence of childhood, she had no idea that this was turning into a life or death struggle. Thinking of it as another game, just like at Yamanouchi three months before, she began joyfully dancing around Monkey Fist's feet.

He grew increasingly irritated at the distraction. "No, no! What are you doing? You're going to ..."

Monkey Fist suddenly found himself flat on his back.

"... trip me," he grunted painfully.

When he looked up, he saw the smiling face of Ron Stoppable staring back down at him. He also saw something in his hands, something which looked like a huge Norse hammer, bathed in a bright blue light.

Ron gloated, "500 miles of bad road ends right here and now, courtesy of the Lotus Blade and one of my favorite comic book superheroes."

With one mighty blow, Ron struck down with all of his might. A powerful clap of thunder was heard as a huge crater was formed by the terrific impact. When the smoke finally cleared, the unconscious form of Monkey Fist lay at the bottom of the hole, the last vestiges of his orange power finally flickering out.

Yori rushed to his side. "Are you Thor now, Stoppable-san?"

Ron smiled back, "No, I've actually never felt better in my life, Yori."

She giggled, "Ah, Stoppable-san. Your American-style misunderstanding never ceases to bring smile to my lips."

He gradually powered down and lowered himself back to the ground.

Yono slowly applauded. "Very impressive, human. Perhaps Monkey Fist was not as committed to the Path as I first thought, or else you would not have been able to defeat him. Either that, or..."

He closed his eyes in concentration.

"Or else the pure force of the Yono was diluted by his _own_ Mystical Monkey Power."

Yono reached down and touched Monkey Fist, sensing the mystical conflict within. "Yes, it is as I suspected. Monkey Fist has learned how to channel my arcane power, but failed to note the one thing that can weaken it."

Ron's mouth hung open in surprise. "You mean that his _own_ Mystical Monkey Power allowed me to defeat him? _Ah_ _Booyah!_"

Rufus did a backflip in joy. "_You good, he bad!_"

Yono's eyes flared back in anger, and he looked as if he might strike down Ron without so much as a further thought. But Hana began to laugh at that very moment, and Yono reluctantly backed down as he stared at the tiny child.

Hana looked up at Yono in complete innocence, but he knew there was much more to her than met the eye. For although the Mystical Monkey Power could dilute his own evil strength, it wasn't its opposite. For it was actually neutral in nature, and therefore could be used for evil as well as for good. Within Hana, however, resided the polar opposite of Yono's dark power, as he had been forced to acknowledge during their previous encounter.

By this time, Monkey Fist had come to and was slowly crawling out of the pit.

"Wha-what happened? I thought that with the Power of the Yono, I would be invincible!"

Yono intoned, "Your surreptitious study of my scrolls should have told you that Mystical Monkey Power and the Power of the Dark Path cannot easily exist within the same person. One has the tendency to cancel the other out."

Monkey Fist bemoaned, "Hmm. I must have overlooked that footnote somehow."

Ron beamed in pride at having once again stood up to Monkey Fist, and won. "So, Yono. Time to take Monkey Fist back to your dark temple so that he can follow your evil path forever?"

Rufus chattered in complete agreement.

But Yono gave Monkey Fist a scathing look of utter contempt. "He has been defeated twice now. I will not take him back again. And based on his recent spiritual servitude, he is too unstable, even for Yono's purposes. He also gave me very bad headache."

Monkey Fist was aghast at this news. "But what about my revenge against this bungler for robbing me of the full Mystical Monkey Power in the first place?"

With a trace of a smile, Yori warned him, "A man who desires revenge should first dig two graves, Monkey Fist."

Yono bellowed his own response. "You have had one chance too many already, Monkey Fist! And how in the name of all that is evil did you manage to regain your corporeal form?"

Monkey Fist gave a small shrug. "That's a very good question. But I do believe DNAmy's Genomic Sequencer had something to do with it."

Yono growled, "And where is this DNAmy now? I must learn how she accomplished such a feat!"

Monkey Fist chuckled, "Well, your guess is as good as mine, my evil simian lord. It seems that I accidentally turned her into stone upon regaining my _own_ body."

Ron then had the temerity to ask, "Uh, Mr. Yono? Now that I've defeated Monkey Fist, would you mind bringing Kim back to life?"

Yono glared at Kim's fallen statue, then back at Ron. "Only a Follower of the Path may undo his own handiwork."

Ron whined, "Oh, man, so _Monkey Fist_ would have to do the honors? Or will she just return to normal when you both disappear, just like the last time?"

The more Ron blathered, the more Yono's anger continued to increase, not unlike a particular high school vice-principal.

"The last time, I had personally used my _own_ power, so when I returned to my temple, that which was, also returned to normal."

"So even if you vanished right now, Kim would still remain..."

He swallowed hard. "... just like she is right now?"

Yono smiled fiercely back at him. "Word."

Ron objected. "But you can't just leave her like that!"

Yono laughed heartily. "What part of _evil destroyer_ do you not understand, human?"

Ron looked down in apparent defeat, but then brightened up as he posed another question. "But what if someone else chose the Path? Could he undo what's already been done?"

Yono carefully considered the question. "It is possible. But there can only be one Master of the Path at a time, just as there can only be a single Mystical Monkey Master at one time."

Ron's brow furrowed in anger. "What about... death?"

As he asked that question, he fixed Monkey Fist with a withering stare, who swallowed convulsively in fear.

Yono, however, shook his head back and forth. "No. Even death would not undo this particular kind of handiwork, just as that despicable Yamanouchi School and the Lotus Blade have continued to exist even after the demise of any former Mystical Monkey Masters."

Monkey Fist breathed a sigh of relief and quickly added, "I concur, Yono. That is my understanding of the ancient texts as well."

He smiled back at Ron. "Well, in spite of my defeat, it seems that I still hold the trump card, Stoppable. And rules are rules, evil or not."

Yono responded angrily, "But those rules have somehow been broken by this DNAmy of whom you speak. And the balance of evil has been upset, and must be restored, lest there be unimaginable consequences."

And with a wave of his hand, Yono disappeared, leaving behind a relieved Monkey Fist and a despondent Ron. And the cold, hard stone statue of Kim Possible.

_**TBC...**_


	5. Fateful Decision

Ron froze as he began to seeth in anger. Never before had he felt so absolutely powerless. Kim remained in mortal danger from a powerful foe, just as she had three months before. And he began unconsciously responding in the same way, his MMP activating once again.

Yori looked on in fear. "No, Stoppable-san! Do not allow your frustration and anger to rule your actions!"

Monkey Fist calmly smiled back. "Yes, _Stoppable-san_. Listen to the wise words of your little Ninja friend."

Ignoring Monkey Fist's taunts, Ron immediately calmed himself. Soon his face did not betray even a trace of anger, but was instead deeply furrowed in concentration. He reached out to Kim's statue, a soft blue glow gently enveloping it. Growing stronger moment by moment, Ron's face contorted with the tremendous effort he was making to restore Kim to life.

Elsewhere, Kim felt a strange pull. _"Amy, something's happening..."_

The pull continued to increase, and she felt Ron's presence behind the tugging. Hope began to swell in her heart, but soon the pull began to weaken.

"_Ron, I'm here! Please don't give up. Please bring me back to you..._"

But try as he might, the attempt ultimately ended in failure. Sweat poured down his face, mingled with the tears of his loss.

Monkey Fist laughed, his cackle echoing through what was left of the neighborhood.

"You see? Yono may be evil, but he did speak the truth. Only the power of the Yono can undo what has been done, and not even your considerable mystical powers can change that."

Ron angrily turned back to the man-monkey. "Then you'd better change her back while you still have the chance, Monkey Fist."

He folded his arms. "No, my dear Ronald, I certainly will not. With Kim Possible safely entombed in stone, she'll be out of my hair for good, and will remain as my strongest bargaining chip with the remainder of her little cheer squad."

Yori glared back at him. "But you cannot have your baked goods and eat them as well, Monkey Fist."

He gave her a sarcastic smile. "Oh, my _dear_ Yori. _Still_ trying to master American slang? My apologies, but I _do_ plan on having my cake and eating it too."

Both Ron and Yori both appeared as if they might attack him once again. But Monkey Fist merely wagged a finger at them both.

"Ah-ah-aah! Before either of you try anything foolish, remember that I am the only one who can return your friend to the land of the living. So if anything happens to me, say farewell to Kimberly Ann, forever."

Yori remained in a crouched position, not daring to move. She calmly considered her options, which were presently far too few.

As Ron tried to recover from his effort, Monkey Fist stroked his chin as a plan formed in his mind, knowing that this might be his last chance for total victory.

"So sorry, Ronald. And I must say, blue is definitely _not_ your color. So I'll make you a deal. Grant me all, and I do mean _all_, of your Mystical Monkey Power. Oh, and that goes for your little rodent friend, too. I don't want any of you getting any foolish romantic ideas of trying to rescue Kim at some time in the future. And once I have all of it, I'll consider turning your little playmate back into flesh and blood, but not a moment before."

Still panting from his tremendous exertion, Ron grimly asked, "Do I have your word, Monkey Fist?"

He chuckled, "Oh, I give you no word. I just see that you have no choice."

"Maybe I still do."

He grabbed his own Kimmunicator and immediately called Wade. "Wade, Kim's been turned to stone by Monkey Fist. But he was reanimated somehow by DNAmy's Genomic Sequencer. Could you discover how that was done, and operate if you had to?"

Wade sadly shook his head. "Sorry, Ron. I've been scanning the emergency channels. DNAmy's house has just burned down, probably from either a short circuit or an overload. If the Genomic Sequencer was in there, it's gone for good now."

Ron slowly closed the Kimmunicator and made his decision.

"I'm sorry, Rufus, but I'm going to need all the help I can get if we're to save Kim."

Rufus understood completely. He closed his eyes and began to glow softly blue himself. Ron reached out a hand, and Rufus' soft glow began to fade, then disappear, as Ron absorbed the last of Rufus' MMP.

Ron continued to float above the floor, hot tears streaming down his face. He had done his best, but he had ultimately failed. If he now granted Monkey Fist full control of his Mystical Monkey Power, the evil man-monkey might yet bring Kim back to life. But with that power, he could just as easily change his mind, destroy them all and take over the world. Did he dare take that chance? Torn between his deep love for Kim and his deep distrust of Monkey Fist, he tried to think of any other option to his terrible dilemma.

Then, something clicked inside of Ron. He began to formulate one final option, but until now it was too horrifying to even consider. His thoughts raced back to his very first experience with Mystical Monkey Power, and the advice that Kim's Cousin Larry had given him.

"_Remember level 9 of Fortress? To defeat the Cloud Guardian, you must drink from his enchanted well._"

And the answer which would change his destiny forever. "_I must become that which I fear most._"

Once again, Ron felt himself at another crossroads. As he weighed his decision, a familiar voice touched his mind. Even from thousands of miles away, his mentor sensed the terrible thing he was considering.

"_No Stoppable-san. You must not do this. To sacrifice yourself in this way and become an agent of evil, even for one such as Kim Possible, is too high a cost. You have a higher duty. This is not your destiny._"

Ron answered in thought, "_Then give me an alternative, Sensei. I won't give the Mystical Monkey Power to Monkey Fist, and I can't let Kim remain a statue, especially when there's a good chance that I can bring her back._"

Sensei bowed his head. "_I cannot give you an alternative at this time, except to wait, Stoppable-san. But you must trust me now. Do not do this, or it will..._"

"_Or it will forever rule my destiny? I've heard that line before, Sensei. I know the drill. Sorry, but this is my decision._"

Ron turned to Monkey Fist, who waited with eager anticipation. "So, Ronald. Have you decided?"

Ron grimly answered, "Yes, I have. And I respectfully decline."

He lifted his arms and reached out, not toward Monkey Fist, but to Yori instead.

"Yori, because of your training, you're the best choice to become the new Mystical Monkey Master, and you'll have the greatest opportunity to use the Mystical Monkey Power to its fullest advantage. And remember that no matter what happens, you'll always be my favorite Ninja."

She answered back in shocked surprise, "But Stoppable-san, I could not possibly..."

But before she could complete her protest, pure blue power leapt from Ron's arms, imbuing the astonished Yori with the power of his mystical energy. Her back arched as she absorbed every last iota of his Mystical Monkey Power. Now bathed in its iridescent glow, she gazed in wonder at her unexpected gift.

Monkey Fist shouted, "No! It's _my_ power! It's _mine!_"

He rushed at Yori, who simply responded with a backhanded flash of crackling blue energy. With a thunderous smack, Monkey Fist was knocked over backwards by the mystical blow and lay there, once again unconscious. Unbidden, the man-monkey's own Mystical Monkey Power began to evaporate, its tendrils seeking out the rest of its form, yearning for reunion with its long separated parts. It finally came to rest within its new host, Yori.

She turned back to Ron, completed confused by his action. "But why, Stoppable-san?"

Ron looked back at her with deep sadness. "Because there's only one way to bring Kim back. And my Mystical Monkey Power would only get in the way."

He placed his hands together and closed his eyes in deep concentration. He began to chant, his voice echoing eerily. "_Simian Monkey Alauno Awaken Servant Yono..._"

A deep rumble began as Yono's Dark Temple began to arise from beneath the ground in Ron's backyard.

The furious Dark Destroyer roared, "_Now what do you want_?"

Ron calmly replied, "I wish to follow the path of the Yono."

Everyone present gasped in horror, and Hana began to cry. Even Yono raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You? The Mystical Monkey Master? Impossible!"

"Very possible. And I'm no longer the Mystical Monkey Master. I've passed that gift on... to a friend."

Yono smiled in evil pleasure. "So, you wish to follow my dark path? Know this, that once you choose, you cannot go back."

Ron nodded. "I understand. But it's the only way I can restore the girl I love back to life."

Yono roared in laughter. "You would do this for the love of a woman? You are a fool, but even so. As it is to be wished..."

He extended his monkey paw, and Ron firmly grasped it.

Yori screamed, "No, Stoppable-san!"

But it was too late. Golden energy shot out, and the Mark of Yono appeared on the back of Ron's hand. At the same time, the mark disappeared from the hand of the still unconscious Monkey Fist.

Ron casually observed the new mark. "Now let's see what this can do."

He pointed his hand at the statue of Kim Possible, which still lay on its side after Ron's first attack. "Welcome back, and farewell, KP..."

With a burst of blinding golden energy, Kim was changed back into living, breathing flesh and blood. She was facing away from Ron, who stared at her for a long moment. He took one last, longing look at her slender form, her beautiful red hair. He would never be able to touch it again, but the fact that she was once again alive filled him with peace.

"Goodbye, Kim..."

He turned and walked back into the Dark Temple, followed closely by Yono. With the tremendous sound of grinding rock and earth, the temple descended back into the ground.

Monkey Fist staggered to his feet just as the last of the temple disappeared. He looked down at his hand, no longer bearing Yono's mark.

He gasped at the loss of not only Yono's dark power, but sensed the absence of his Mystical Monkey Power as well.

"No... it can't be..."

Kim began to stir, and opened her eyes. She took in a deep, ragged breath of fresh, pure air. Her body tingled with the pleasant sensation.

"Ah, it's good to be back. Again."

She looked around, and spotted Yori, Hana, Rufus, and...

"Monkey Fist!"

Immediately assuming an attack position, she was about to launch into a highly complex Kung Fu move, beginning with a feint and ending with a somersault over Monkey Fist in order to attack him from behind. But before she even began her first move, she stopped short.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

There was sorrow on the faces of all present, including Monkey Fist. Even tiny Hana wore an expression of sadness. No, not just sadness. Grief.

"Uh, what's the sitch here?"

Yori was the first to speak.

She began haltingly, "Kim Possible. It... it is good to see you alive again."

Yori tried to continue, but began to choke up.

Kim scanned the group again, and instantly noted that Ron was missing. She felt an icy hand chill her body to its very core.

Choking back her panic, she croaked out, "Ron! Where's Ron?"

Unable to hold them back any longer, tears began streaming down Yori's face. Kim knew that only something deeply tragic could cause her to react in this way. She feared the worst, jumping to the obvious conclusion.

"Is Ron... is he... _dead?_"

"No Kim-chan. Worse."

Although relieved that Ron was still alive, she cocked a worried eyebrow at Yori's answer. "What could be worse than death?"

Monkey Fist responded, knowing the frightening answer from personal experience. "Ron has chosen to follow the Dark Path of the Yono, and has taken my place."

That statement shocked Kim to the very core of her being.

"_What?_"

"It is... a complex story, Kim-chan. Stoppable-san chose the only path he could see, in order to bring you back to life."

Kim looked down at the hand that now gently held her arm. It glowed with a faint blue iridescence.

"Yori... your hand..."

"Yes, Kim-chan. Ron-san transferred all of his Mystical Monkey Power to me before making his deal with..."

She almost said, '_the devil._'

"With Yono, the Destroyer."

Kim's face paled to near white, the blood totally draining from her face. The cold chill she felt was indescribable. Had not Yori been right there, she might have fainted dead away. But after a moment, she pulled herself together, having accepted the terrible news.

"So to save me, he not only gave up his Mystical Monkey Power, but now has become the follower of the evil that almost destroyed everyone he knew and loved?"

She broke down and wept. "Oh, Ron... how _could_ you?"

From thousands of miles away, Sensei thought to himself, "Things are worse, now. Much worse..."

_**TBC**_


	6. Evil Training

Ron looked around Yono's Dark Temple. It was lit only by the flames of the eternal torches, casting weird and frightening shadows across the floor of the main hall.

"Man, Yono, this place is a dead ringer for Level 24 of Zombie Mayhem VII. But I think you could lighten up the gloom and doom a bit, especially if I'm going to be living here for a while."

Yono huffed, "I like my décor the way it is, young one. It is suitably evil for my purposes."

Ron continued, "Oh, and just to be clear, I've only chosen to follow this road in order to free Kim. I'm not really interested in evil, or taking over the world. Besides, I have an alter-ego that's already tried it. Been there, done that kinda thing?"

Yono warned, "And I will be equally as clear. You are now a disciple of Yono, and committed to my Path. And it is a path of evil, make no mistake."

Ron offered a small shrug. "Yeah, I studied the Path of the Yono as a research project at Yamanouchi once, enough to know that you can't force a minion to do anything against his will."

"Yes, but I can make things so unbearable for you that you will wish you had done Yono's will in the first place. And I have many incentives, both pleasant and harsh."

Ron gulped, but then a memory distracted him from his potential distress. "Yeah, I had a high school teacher like that once. He was always trying to get us to do things his way. And man, could he get angry! I remember one time back in the ninth grade when he thought I'd given him this dirty look, but the real low-down was that I had this ferocious itch in a place I really couldn't scratch in public, especially with Bonnie sitting right next to me. It would have been all over school in nano-second, heh-heh. So I'm sure that the look on my face..."

Yono's patience began to wear thin. "Enough! It is time for your lessons in evil to begin. And as you advance on the Path, your abilities will grow. And I will be there every step of the way in order to guide you, even becoming an extension of your own evil will."

"Ooh, you mean you'll do my bidding too? Just like, uh, a macrobiotic relationship?"

Yono sighed heavily and placed his head in one paw. "That's symbiotic, my doltish minion."

He felt another headache coming on. "_This one may take much longer than usual..._"

* * *

The mood in the Possible household was grim. As Mr. Dr. P sat with his face buried in his newspaper, Kim sat across the kitchen table from Yori, torn between sadness and anger.

"I can't believe that Ron would have done something so incredibly, uh..."

"Heroic?" Yori completed.

Kim frowned. "Well, that's not exactly the word I had in mind."

"Selfless, perhaps?"

"I was thinking something a little more negative, Yori. I love him for what he did for me, but I hate him for leaving me, alone and maybe forever. And then there's that whole dark path of the Yono thing..."

"Yes, but he made great sacrifice to restore you to life, Kim-chan."

Mr. Dr. P lowered his paper. "I have to agree with your Ninja friend, Kimmy-Cub. He knew that he would probably never see you again, but he did it for you."

Mrs. Dr. P announced, "Well, let's not all mope around on an empty stomach. Pancakes anyone?"

Rufus half-heartedly raised a paw, and began slowly eating the proffered food.

"But I miss him so much! And I still love him, more than I can even say. Even if he's following some supernaturally evilish monkey down some dark simian path."

A sudden thought immediately filled her with dread. "I'm just afraid now what will happen if we're forced into going up against him, just like any other supervillain we've dealt with in the past with dreams of world conquest."

Yori firmly shook her head back and forth. "No. I cannot believe that would happen. Stoppbale-san would never give in to that kind of temptation. Furthermore, we have a bond of honor that cannot be broken."

"Yeah, but what happens if he goes all Zorpoxy on us again? You weren't around to see that little transformation."

At the mention of that name, Rufus let out a little scream and hid under the last pancake.

"Ron has an evil alter-ego which is probably the craftiest and most dangerous villain we've ever faced. Combined with Yono's Dark Path, he'd easily be able to take over the world, Yori."

Yori frowned. "If that happens, Kim Possible, then we will have to have big crash-up, hai?"

Kim grinned. "That's smackdown, Yori. But you have the right idea. I just wonder what he's doing right now..."

* * *

"No, no! You must learn control!"

Ron had just taken out the left wing of Yono's temple with a huge energy blast.

"Oops! Heh-heh. Sorry, but that orange power of yours is totally coolio! And it packs a pretty big punch..."

The evil monkey frowned back, "Yes, but you need to learn how to focus it. Then you can begin random acts of violence which will instill fear and trembling into the world as you cow them into submission. You should plan on at least one destructive act per day until you can build up both your control and the tempo of your attacks, as a prelude to world conquest."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Do a bad deed daily? What, so now I'm an evil Boy Scout?"

Yono grumbled back, "Yes, something like that." He downed another aspirin before continuing. "Now, go back to the overworld and choose one thing to destroy. Start with something small, then return and report back to me."

Ron gave a small nod and disappeared in an orange flash. He reappeared in Middleton, ironically right next to the newly-rebuilt Bueno Nacho.

"Hmm, I'm sure Yono wouldn't mind if I got a little snackage first. Using those energy bursts sure gives me an appetite."

After ordering, he sat down at his usual table, and gazed sentimentally at the empty spot across from him.

His heart sank at the memory, and he could almost see Kim's smiling face staring back at him. "Kim, I miss you so much. I wish I could see you again, but that's impossible now. But at least you're alive now, and that makes it totally worth it. Hopefully you'll find someone else someday, and get on with your life."

He looked down at his chimerito and imagined Rufus happily digging into it, his mouth filled with delicious cheese. "And I miss you too, little buddy. Take good care of her."

He slowly got up to go, placing his trash in the container outside. He immediately felt an intense burning sensation on his hand. He looked down where he had just spilled some Five-Alarm Hot Sauce on himself.

"Ow! Boy, that sauce really smarts."

He flicked his hands a few times to get the sauce off, but without success. In frustration, he gave his hand one last huge shake. Unfortunately, he created a destructive discharge of his dark power, blasting the newly repaired Bueno Nacho sign into tiny pieces.

"Oh, man... Well, at least Barkin's car wasn't around to get smashed again."

As he vanished, Ron failed to notice that the plastic taco atop the sign had been launched into the air by the explosion. It landed a few blocks away, directly onto the hood of a car waiting at a stop light. The occupant calmly got out of his brand new car and carefully assessed the damage.

Mr. Barkin sighed heavily and slowly proceeded to the back of his car, opening the trunk and removing the tire iron. After one last longing look, he proceeded to furiously smash the car to pieces, accompanied by language that would have made even a sailor blush. The deed finally done, he happily brushed his hands off and walked away, cheerfully whistling a happy tune.

Back at the Dark Temple, Ron reported the sign's demise to Yono.

"Very good! For your first act, you have chosen to destroy a symbol from your past, signifying a break from what was, and embracing what now is."

Ron conveniently forgot to mention that it had purely been an accident.

The next day, Ron was again wandering the streets of Middleton to do his daily misdeed. He spotted a car with a flat tire, with a young woman angrily cursing beside it. It was Bonnie Rockwaller.

Ron quickly changed his appearance with the power of the Yono as he had just learned, not wanting Bonnie to recognize him. But he decided that at least this once, he would try to help her.

Bonnie looked up as a thirty-something man with black hair walked up to her and asked, "Need some help, Miss?"

She replied with a frown, "Yeah, I've got a flat, and I don't have a spare. And on top of that, I'm late for my ballet class!"

The disguised Ron smiled and helpfully offered, "Here, let me take a look."

He hoped to use his new powers to repair the flat, but overestimated the necessary power to do so. With a huge flash, he incinerated not only the tire, but the rear fender and most of the trunk as well.

"Oops..."

Bonnie yelled, "You moron! What did you do? Ooh! You're just as bad as that loser Stoppable!"

As she continued to rant, Ron beat a hasty retreat. When he recounted the event to Yono, he again appeared to be pleased. And again, Ron failed to divulge that he had actually been trying to help.

The next day, Yono assigned him a new task.

"So far so good, my young minion. You have done well with a little power, now it is time for something much bigger. I did not receive my title of Yono the Destroyer for simply baking cupcakes! Ha-ha-hah!"

His eyes glittered with evil anticipation. "Today, I want you to destroy a building. A _big_ building. A skyscraper perhaps, and with as much flash and crash as possible. This will help build up your evil reputation for random catastrophic events. With unpredictability comes much power..."

As Yono droned on, Ron nodded absentmindedly as he thought to himself, "_Just great. My reputation as a world saver is about to be replaced by a new one: world wrecker. I don't see how I'm going to be able to fool him this time..._"

* * *

The next day, he began his search for a suitable building. He wandered through Upperton and Middleton, dismissing them both out of hand, finally deciding on a large abandoned warehouse in Lowerton. Its size was big enough for his purposes, and especially since no one would get hurt.

"Perfect. I think I'll bring it down at 12 noon. That's a nice round number."

He didn't realize, however, that the building was already scheduled for demolition at precisely noon that day.

* * *

_Beep beep BEE beep._

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator. "Sitch me, Wade."

"A Dementor sighting this time, Kim. He's got a new lair in Lowerton, underneath an abandoned warehouse. He may be working on improving Drakken's Lil' Diablos."

"That's so not good. Okay, Yori and I will check it out."

Yori had volunteered to stay on for the moment as the newest member of Team Possible, and this would be their first mission together, along with Rufus.

Rufus was moaning softly as he thought of his old friend and master. Kim picked up on his sorrow right away.

"I'm sorry, little Rufus. I miss him too, very much. But evil never takes a holiday, and we've got a bad gut to bust. So are you with me, little guy?"

He perked up a bit and chattered, "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

They raced to the SL Coupe where Yori was already waiting.

"Your vehicle is fueled and ready, Kim Possible. It was my honor to help prepare for my first mission with the new Team Possible."

"Thanks, Yori. Today's sitch is a recon of Professor Dementor's new lair in Lowerton. We should be there in five minutes."

As she fired up the rockets, her car's clock read 11:55am.

Ron looked down at his watch as he time drew ever nearer. His eyes sparkled with orange lightning as he eagerly anticipated the event.

"Boy, in the past I tried to prevent things from blowing up. But now I get to do it on purpose!"

He counted down the last few seconds. "Almost there... and... NOW!"

At the stroke of noon, he let fly with a powerful blast of pure orange energy. At the same moment, the demolition team hit the plunger. The building didn't just explode, it vaporized in a cataclysmic detonation. Unfortunately, Kim's SL Coupe was just coming in for a landing, and was hit hard by the shock wave.

"Whoa! Hold on, everybody!"

Using her great piloting skills, she was able to bring the car in for a safe, albeit rough landing.

In the meantime, a bruised and scratched Professor Dementor crawled out from beneath the wreckage.

"Vat der heck vas dat?" He looked up, and was surprised to see a familiar but unwelcome face.

"Ron Schtoppable? But wo ist Kim Possible und zat horrible little rodent of yours?"

Ron sidestepped the awkward question by simply replying, "I've uh, gone solo, Dementor. Besides, what are you doing here?"

"Vell, this vas my new laboratory. UNTIL SUMVUN JUST BLEW IT TO SMITHEREENS!"

Ron self-consciously scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, Professor."

He looked up only to spot Kim approaching, along with Yori. They immediately recognized each other, and their eyes locked in a mixture of surprise and hope.

She called out, "Ron? Ron! Wait!"

Kim began running toward him, but he immediately vanished in a flash of brilliant golden light.

Kim stopped, the tears beginning to flow once again upon seeing her love, and her friend.

"My former love," she corrected herself. "And now a destroyer of buildings, for whatever reason."

She turned in anger on Dementor. "Okay, Professor, come along quietly."

He shrugged in resignation. "Uf course, uf course. But vood you please explain vy Schtoppable just BLEW UP THIS BUILDINK? Ach, never mind. As of zis moment I'm officially retiring from mad scientist verk und goink into der Strudel business..."

But as she led the villain away, Kim was still perplexed. "Yori, why would Ron want to blow up this place up? Maybe to get Dementor?"

"Perhaps, Kim-chan. But what if he did not know that the villain's lair was deep within?"

"Well, he could have done it by accident, but that's not likely under the circumstances. But there wasn't anyone in it, except Dementor. Maybe he really did think it was vacant?"

Kim's mind swirled with the possibilities until her head started to hurt. "Sorry Yori, but my weirdar has gone off the scale. Still too many unanswered questions..."

She did smile inwardly however, due to at least one definite fact. "But at least I got to see him again."

* * *

Back inside the Dark Temple, Ron was trying to explain to Yono why he blew up a building with a super villain under it.

"Uh, I'm just taking out the competition in preparation for my world takeover?"

Yono didn't look very convinced. "Yes. Yes, I see. Well, at least you were spotted bringing the building down, so your evil reputation is growing."

He grinned with evil foreboding. "Your next assignment will be a bit more challenging, however. Your next task is to create a natural disaster."

Ron queried, "Like what, a tidal wave? An earthquake? An avalanche?"

Yono waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, anything like that will do. Just make it big."

Ron smiled to himself as an idea formed in his mind. "Yup, that might be just the ticket..."

Later that evening, Ron was pondering the day's events, especially having seen Kim again.

"Yeah, it sure was weird. All those feelings coming back, it was like I had never left her. But on the other hand, I couldn't bear to let her see me again, knowing what I'm involved in now. She's Kim Possible, world saver. And me, I'm just plain Ron Stoppable, Follower of the Dark Path of the Yono..."

From his throne, Yono commanded, "Go to sleep, human! You have a disaster to create tomorrow."

And with that, Yono disappeared with a flash. But Ron continued to drone endlessly on.

"And then there's Yori. She was there too. And knowing that she _liked me_ liked me in the past made it even harder. So what does she think of me now after having given all of my Mystical Monkey Power to her, just so I can follow this new, evil path? Which was to save Kim, of course, but still..."

Yono growled, "This is all very interesting, but how did you get into my private quarters? Leave me at once!"

Later the next day, Dr. James Possible had joined his sons Jim and Tim in the living room and were eagerly watching a classic episode of Captain Constellation. Commander Kane was wrapping up the episode by congratulating his bridge staff.

"Well, crew, good work! Those nasty Corpulons will think twice before ever attacking us again. Rockets are..."

But before he could finish his famous catchphrase, the screen went blank as an announcer cut into the broadcast.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news report."

The screen faded into a picture of the local channel's newsroom, as restive music set the mood for the special announcement.

"Good evening, I'm Tricia Lipowski, and welcome to the Middleton Evening News. We have just received word of a massive avalanche and landslide on the side of the largest mountain in the world, Mt. Everest. Miraculously, there are virtually no reports of deaths or even injuries. But even more amazing is what remains on the side of this iconic mountain."

The picture switched to a view of Mt. Everest's north face. Everyone's eyes went wide as they instantly recognized the image. For now, etched into the frozen solid rock, was a 1000 foot high portrait of none other than Kim Possible.

Jim yelled out, "Kim! Quick! You've gotta come see this!"

Kim bounded down the stairs. "What? What is it?"

Tim pointed at the screen. "Look!"

Kim's eyes went wide as she observed her perfect likeness carved into the mountain. She sat down heavily in her chair, suddenly realizing exactly who had done this, and why. Tears of joy began trickling down her cheek.

Her father began speaking softly, "Kimmie-Cub, I think an evil monkey master is trying to tell you something."

Kim answered dreamily, "Yeah, I know..."

She pleasantly thought to herself, _"He still loves me. I don't know what his game is yet, but at least I know he still cares..."_

**_To Be Concluded..._**


	7. Reunion

Yono tapped his foot in mild displeasure as Ron stood before him. "Hmm. An avalanche and a landside. And on the tallest mountain in the world. Nicely done, but no injuries to anyone, and no villages destroyed in the process! And this fixation on the one called Kim Possible must cease! You are on an evil path now, not one of romance!"

Ron was sweating, but stood his ground.

Yono calmed down a bit as he continued. "Very well. Now we come to your final exam. You are to pick at least two major world figures, and turn them to stone. Then all will bow down before your supreme evil, and you will be mere steps away from world domination! How does that sound, human?"

"Uh, coolio, I guess..."

After giving it some careful thought, Ron made his choices. But he already knew Yono would not be particularly pleased.

* * *

The next day, Achmed Imanutjob, ruler of a major mid-eastern country, was speaking at the United Nations. He begun his usual tirade against his country's supposedly mortal enemy. "Israel is our true enemy! The Holocaust is a myth entirely perpetrated by all our other enemies! And I pledge that we are committed to wiping this country off the face of the planet!"

A young blond haired teenager clad in a black _gi_ suddenly appeared, and strode up to the demagogue.

The leader stopped in mid-rant and demanded, "Who are you?"

Ron snickered. "I'm you're worst nightmare. And you've been asking for this for a long time, Achmed."

With a blinding flash, Ron instantly turned the leader into a stony statue. The shock on his face was frozen in cold, hard rock for all the world to see. The UN General Assembly first gasped in fear, shocked into amazed silence. But the silence was broken as a single ambassador began to applaud. Slowly, more joined in until the entire assembly was on its feet, cheering in relief.

Ron stepped up onto the dais and gave them all a deep bow. He bade them farewell, smugly uttering, "Game, set, and match. Booyah!"

Chuckling to himself, he immediately disappeared. "Okay, who's next on my list? Oh, yeah..."

Ill Mah-Jong, leader of the northern half of a country still split in two by an inconclusive war over 60 years before, was listening to a briefing by his scientists in his capital city, Pingpongyang. Outside the window, their newest three-stage ICBM could be seen proudly standing on its launching pad, ready for firing.

"Dear Leader, we have at last succeeded in developing a nuclear weapon which will bring the American devils to their knees. When the device detonates high above America, it will create an electromagnetic pulse emitting enough gamma radiation to totally disable their entire power grid, sending them back into the technological dark ages for years to come. This will enable our glorious Leader to reunite our North and South in beautiful military campaign."

The Dear Leader nodded politely.

"Additionally, all Facebook, Twitter and even Google will likewise be totally inoperable by the American pigdogs."

The Dear Leader jumped to his feet, clapping wildly with glee.

A voice from behind them declared, "Not on _my_ watch."

Everyone spun around at the sound of the young man's voice. With a bright orange flash, the Dear Leader and his cronies were instantly turned into stone.

Ron speculated on what would be done with the statues once they were discovered. "Hmm. Maybe they can be used by the next regime to decorate a Peace Garden in downtown Pingpongyang."

He turned to look out of the window, and frowned as he observed the rocket's final countdown to launch. "Uh, I don't think so."

With another bright flash, Ron turned the rocket into a huge orange banana, which promptly peeled open.

"There, much better. Spankin', as Kim would say."

* * *

Yono glared at Ron in angry silence for a full minute before beginning his newest tirade.

"I _thought_ that you would take out one of the leaders of the world's great democracies, or a perhaps a great public figure. _Not the two most evil leaders on the planet!_ We needed them in order to instill fear into the human population of the world!"

Yono sighed heavily as he opened his last bottle of aspirin, only to find it empty. He muttered something under his breath as pulled out a new bottle of Advil, downing four of the pills.

A tiny smile appeared on the evil monkey's face. "But that is of no further concern to me. The Islamic nations are all now on high alert after your little display at the UN, and a military coup has just occurred in Pingpongyang, where they are preparing to attack their southern neighbor within twelve hours. NATO is on full military alert, as well as Russia and Mainland China. And the United States is currently at DEFCON 2, only one step away from a full-scale nuclear retaliatory strike."

Yono's evil smile widened in pleasure. "_Armageddon_, anyone?"

Ron blanched as he thought to himself, "_Oh, man. I don't see how this can get any worse_."

* * *

High above the Earth in their cloaked reconnaissance spacecraft, two aliens carefully checked their sensors.

"Yes, War-Eagle, I see it. The humans are preparing for total war on a planetary scale."

War-Raptor grinned in satisfaction. "Excellent. And while they are busy fighting among themselves, that will leave them helpless against our _own_ preemptive strike. Signal the homeworld to send all available warcraft to Earth immediately, attack plan Alpha Omega. Our revenge for Warhok and Warmonga is at hand! _For Lorwardia!_"

* * *

Kim and Yori were totally exhausted by the time they reached the last line of defense offered by Professor Dementor's giant robots. Even wearing her new and improved battle suit, she had been hard pressed to defeat Dementor's new design, a vastly upgraded version of Dr. Drakken's Lil' Diablos.

Kim panted, "Wow, I had to use all sixteen styles of my Kung Fu against those things, and some moves even _I_ haven't ever used before. Behind you."

Yori swung the Lotus Blade around, deftly decapitating another of the evil machines. She was likewise out of breath, her Ninja training having been tested to the extreme by Dementor's last ditch effort to take over the world.

"Yes, Kim Possible. A most unusual sitch, as you say. On your left."

Another robot had gotten into attack position, using its flamethrower to squirt flaming Bueno Nacho Five-Alarm Hot Sauce directly at Kim. With her battle suit's scooped hand, she caught a huge glob of the fiery substance and launched it back at the robot, scoring a direct hit. It promptly melted into a pool of slag onto the floor of Dementor's new time-share lair.

With one final slash of her Lotus Blade, Yori dispatched the last of the huge mechanical beasts. Her body glowing brightly with the intense blue of her Mystical Monkey Power, she used the blade next to slash open a two-foot thick reinforced steel door, behind which cowered the frightened Professor.

He immediately threw up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right! I gif up, Kim Possible! Stand down your Ninja Babe, I'll come along qvietly!"

"Good call, Dementor. But I thought you said you were giving up your life of crime after your recent experience with Ron, and decided to go into the strudel business back in Bavaria?"

Dementor groaned, "Ya, but haf you not heard zat zee vurld ist coming to an end? I vanted to go out vith vun final hurrah, yes?"

Kim turned to Yori and said, "This is exactly what Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior said last night when we busted them."

"And early this morning when we arrested Duff Killigan for breaking into miniature golf course for one more round of golf."

Kim finished, "And Motor Ed just an hour ago after stealing that Formula One race car for one last joy ride."

She added with a small chuckle, "But no need to worry about Monkey Fist. He's hiding out in the monkey cage at the Middleton Zoo."

Yori tapped her chin. "Yes, but what about your greatest foes, Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego?"

"I got a call from General Sims a half hour ago. They just stole an alien spacecraft and were last seen heading into space."

Yori frowned. "Then maybe it is true, that the world is truly coming to an end?"

Kim shrugged. "I know that the world's military forces are on high alert after Ron's latest antics, but I have faith that our world leaders will see reason and stand down. No big."

She laughed as she added, "At least we're not being invaded by aliens again."

At that very moment, a deep roar began outside, growing steadily louder moment by moment. They all rushed out the door of the lair, immediately observing scores of huge Lorwardian warcraft descending from the sky. Eight craft landed in close proximity to them, each immediately disgorging several hundred heavily armed Lorwardians, who immediately began surrounding the young heroines.

Kim grimaced. "Oops. Looks like I spoke too soon."

Kim's Kimmunicator suddenly beeped. She flipped it open. "Kinda busy, Wade. What's the sitch?"

"Kim! Thousands of Lorwardian spacecraft have just landed! While the armies of the world were busy preparing to attack each other, they've swooped in and caught us completely off guard!"

Kim growled sarcastically, "Yeah? Tell me something I _don't_ know..."

The Lorwardian leader boomed out, "Kimberly Ann Possible? I am WarCondor of the 1st Lorwardian Shock Army. Surrender or be destroyed!"

Kim spat back, "So not!"

She instantly charged up her battle suit, while Yori activated her Mystical Monkey Power, wielding the powerful Lotus Blade in what might be their final battle.

"It sure looks like a lot of ugly aliens out there, Yori."

Yori graced her with a calm smile. "Yes, Kim-chan. We should consider it deep honor that they have deployed so many warriors against only you and I. And although it would seem that the odds are against us, it will be our honor to go down fighting."

Kim grinned back, "Calm much in the face of certain death, Yori? That's what I've always liked about you."

A small tear formed in the corner of one eye as she thought of her one true love, even as evil as he may have become. "My only wish would have been to see Ron one last time. You've been totally great to work with Yori, but it just hasn't been the same without Ron-san."

Sadness also marred Yori's beautiful features. "Hai, Kim-chan. But perhaps in the next life..."

"How about this life, Yori-girl?"

Yori yelled out in surprised delight, "Stoppable-san!"

Kim rushed into Ron's arms, kissing him passionately over and over, barely believing that her deepest love and closest friend had returned.

She blurted out, "Ron, I don't care what's happened to you or what you've done, I forgive you." She kissed him again and continued, a bit calmer. "You saved my life by sacrificing yours. But if you _ever_ pull a stupid stunt like that again, I promise that I will kill you myself and feed you to the Senior's piranhas. Clear?"

Ron smiled back at Kim and whispered, "Clear. And I missed you too, KP."

He spoke a little louder, "So, I heard you ladies needed a hand, and that the odds are against us?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Understatement much?"

There were heavily armed Lorwardians as far as the eye could see.

"Well, let's see if we can whittle the odds a little more down to size."

He immediately launched into an attack, huge waves of orange energy blossoming out from his arms. Hundreds of Lorwardians were instantly turned to stone.

WarCondor yelled out, "Attack!"

He was the next to be turned into a statue, as the entire shock army opened fire.

Kim's force field glowed brightly from multiple weapons hits as she scooped up several energy rounds and flung them back at her attackers with deadly accuracy. She smiled as she realized that the Lorwardians were bunched so closely together that she could hardly miss.

Yori moved almost faster than the human eye could follow, becoming one with her Mystical Monkey Power. She deflected round after round of enemy fire, slashing down with every hit and taking out an unfortunate Lorwardian with every blow. Like a deadly ballet dancer, she had raised her choreography of destruction to practically a new and devastating art form.

After turning enough of the Lorwardians to stone in order to provide cover for Kim and Yori, Ron began targeting the Lorwardian attack craft with a concentrated barrage of intense energy bolts. One by one they exploded into huge fireballs, raining shrapnel and debris down upon the hapless Lorwardians. After making short work of their attack bots, he shifted his destructive firepower to their landing craft. Soon their attackers were without their heavy weapons, or a way of escape.

Under such withering fire from the trio of Team Possible, the Lorwardians began to fall back, then began what had never before happened in their entire military history. They broke ranks and began running for their lives.

Kim, Ron and Yori were overjoyed at their success, and began their pursuit of their erstwhile attackers. But they were surprised when at the periphery of the battle, hundreds of black-clad ninjas suddenly appeared. The Lorwardians themselves were now surrounded, and were quickly felled beneath the swords of their new attackers. The few surviving Lorwardians quickly surrendered, the Ninjas taking them into custody. And floating high above them, a translucent ball of cerulean blue surrounded their leader.

"Sensei!"

Yori recognized her master immediately, and rushed toward him. He floated down to her, gathering her in a warm embrace.

"Yori, I prayed that we would be in time. For a moment, I feared the worst."

She bowed her head slightly. "I confess, Sensei, for a moment I felt likewise. But Stoppable-san then appeared, and we all fought bravely, defeating the invaders."

Sensei gave Ron a sidelong look. "Yes, I see..."

Ron returned his frown with a sheepish look. "Heh-hey there, Sensei. How's it going?"

"Much better now, thank you for asking. But we can discuss your decision to follow the dark path of the Yono later. At present there remains many alien warships in orbit above us. And no way to get to them, unless..."

Ron began jumping up and down. "Ooh! Ooh! I can do that floaty-thingy just like you, Sensei! Only mine's, uh, kinda orange at the moment."

Sensei turned to Yori. "And you, Yori-chan. Have you yet mastered the art of levitation with your Mystical Monkey Power?"

"Hai, Master Sensei. And it will be my honor to accompany Stoppable-san into orbit as we despatch those who would enslave us."

Ron and Yori both formed their own translucent bubbles and began rising quickly into the air, and were soon out of sight. Soon the entire Earth was treated to a rare spectacle, tiny lights suddenly bursting into incandescence as the invading Lorwardian spacecraft were destroyed one by one.

As before, the Lorwardian invasion was over almost before it started. Ron and Yori were soon back on the ground and reunited with Kim, Hana, Rufus and Sensei.

Suddenly, with a bright orange flash, Yono appeared. Instantly, everyone tensed for battle, but Yono simply raised a hand to signal calm. He turned to address Ron.

"You have cleverly used the power of Yono the Destroyer to wreak unimaginable havoc across the planet, and have fulfilled the letter of the law concerning your pledge to me. Therefore I cannot destroy you, even if the _spirit_ of your agreement has fallen far short of my expectations. Every single attempt at evil you have made was either by accident, or has turned into something incredibly beneficial to mankind! Furthermore, you have made Yono into huge laughing stock! Even worse, the balance of evil has once again been thrown into disarray!"

He continued to glare at Ron, who swallowed convulsively in fear of what would happen next.

Yono's shoulders finally slumped in defeat. "I cannot allow you to be my disciple anymore. I set you free from your pledge. You are free to go. And never return! And never, EVER call me for relationship advice concerning either Kim Possible OR Yori!"

He then turned to the wizened headmaster of Yamanouchi. "You have won this round, Sensei. It is time for me to return home. Headache much, much worse now. Will wash down my analgesics now with sake. _Much_ sake..."

And with one last incredibly huge golden flash, Yono was gone. And with his departure, the Mark of the Yono likewise disappeared from Ron's hand.

Sensei smiled at Ron and said, "Stoppable-san, even as much as you were tempted by the seduction of evil, you acquitted yourself well. You gained the life of your beloved, and together with Kim and Yori, once again saved the world from evils both physical and spiritual. Yono has left for the darkness from which he came, and Yori's sister Hana may now grow up with the full knowledge of her own critical part in this momentous events."

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Sister? Hana is Yori's _sister_? _Why didn't anyone tell me this!_"

Yori laughed with a joy she had not felt for what seemed like ages. "But this IS our way of telling you Stoppable-san! Oh, and I believe that the true Mystical Monkey Master would like his power back, as much as an honor as it has been to have borrowed it for a time."

She raised her arms and closed her eyes, releasing her hold on the unique power. Its blue energy swiftly flowed completely back into Ron, who smiled in relief at the much more comfortable feeling.

"Oh, yeah, that's _so_ much better than that orange stuff."

Kim snuggled up to him and gave him a long, deep kiss. "Welcome back, my Ultimate Monkey Master. And thanks for saving my life. But if you ever do that again without telling me first, I'll follow the dark path of the Yono myself, and then there will be _hell_ to pay, Ron Stoppable. Understood?"

Ron nodded silently as Rufus giggled.

"One last thing, KP. Whatever became of Monkey Fist?"

Kim cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Good question. Last I heard, he was hiding in the monkey cage at the Middleton Zoo..."

* * *

Back in Yono's Dark Temple, Monkey Fist suddenly reappeared. He muttered, "Oh, no. Here we go again."

From behind him, a voice tinkled, "Welcome home, honey-bunny!"

Monkey Fist spun around, coming face to face with DNAmy. He looked down at her hand which now bore the Mark of the Yono.

"NOOOOO!"

Yono's laugh continued to echo throughout the temple as Monkey Fist ran screaming in terror.

_**FINIS **_


End file.
